Missing scenes from Glee
by NotGunnaTeachHim
Summary: Missing scenes that you wish were in glee. Mostly Kurt-centric
1. Kurt and Finn practice football

This a concept that I know has been done to the death. I still want to write them.

These scenes will be mostly Kurt-centric and mostly funny. After that I promise nothing.

Anyway this first one came to me after I watched Preggers. I figured that Finn's reaction at seeing Kurt kick a goal would be just the same as the rest of the football team. Also I love seen Kurt and Finn interact. They are hilarious together.

If I owned Glee I would not be writing this because these scenes would be in the show.

* * *

><p>Missing scenes from Glee<p>

1. Finn helps Kurt tryout for the football team.

"Ok, let's try this one more time." Finn placed the football on the ground. He looked up at Kurt, who glares at him for a good 30 seconds before running at him and BAM! Finn howled in pain as Kurt's foot collided with his hand.

"I don't think this so-called "lesson" of yours is helping me." Kurt throws his headband down in disgust.

"May-be we-'re do-ing this -wrong." Finn gasps out, eyes watering from pain. Kurt sniffs in reply, ignoring the fact that his teacher and maybe-crush is rolling on the football field in agony. Suddenly, he visibly brightens.

"Finn, you're a genius; we are doing this wrong! I haven't properly warmed up yet! I need to get someone from the music room" Kurt runs off the field, pausing only to shout back "Don't move from there!"

He receives a moan in reply.

15 minutes later, Finn's hand is thoroughly iced but he still flinches when Kurt marches up with a boombox. He hurriedly places a football on the field while Kurt fiddles with a tape.

"What are you doin-" The sound of "Single Ladies" cuts through air as Kurt starts dancing to the music. Before Finn can ask him what the HECK, Kurt successfully kicks the football and suddenly Finn sees the football fly halfway through the field and clear the goal by a good 7 feet. He stands there gaping at Kurt for a good minute when,

"So was that a good kick?"


	2. Burt's Proposal

Burt and Carole this time. I really like them together actually. They're one of the few positive adult role models and examples of a stable relationship. Every other adult in the series is as selfish, childish and emotionally unstable as the kids in glee. Honestly, I'm not surprised that the kids are all insane, because they have no good role models on which to base their behavior.

Spoilers for Furt as well as references to Funk and Rocky Horror Glee Show

Disclaimer: Again, if I owned Glee, it would consist of nothing but these scenes.

* * *

><p>1. Burt proposes to Carole<p>

"Why are we here?" Carole gasped as she exited to car to see McKinley High. "This isn't the office." Burt hmm'ed in response, not wanting to give anything away. Unfortunately, this proved to be a bad idea as Carole immediately began to panic.

"Wait, this is Finn's school. Oh dear god Finn's in trouble, isn't he. He's probably gone and walked around the school naked or slashed someone's tires again." Carole quieted as Burt turned around, giving her a clearly confused look, before shaking his head and grabbing her hand. "Ok, maybe Finn's not in trouble. So why are we here?"

Burt only grinned at her question and tugged her forward.

"It's a surprise." Carole's eyes went wide as she allowed Burt to lead her into the school.

It was early, in the time before homeroom started. As a result, the hallways were packed. Kids were milling around, grabbing books from lockers and chatting with friends. Many loitered outside classrooms, avoiding going to school for as long as possible.

Burt carefully guided Carole through the press of people, who for the most part ignored them. Some kids looked at them curiously wondering what poor idiot was in trouble this time. Suddenly, Burt stopped in front of a nondescript door.

"This isn't Figgins' office. Burt, what's going on?" Carole looked even more confused.

"Just wait Ok. I swear I have a surprise that will knock your socks off." Burt opened the door and gently guided Carole in. Carole turned to see the homeroom teacher look blankly at the two adults. The rest of the kids looked interested, clearly wondering what was going on and if it would be more interesting than trying to confuse the teacher as she took attendance.

"Sorry about the interruption, Ma'am but can we borrow this classroom for a while?" Burt asked the homeroom teacher, who nodded in response. He turned back to Carole, reaching into his pocket for the little box he made sure was there before he got into the car.

Burt felt his heart beat faster and for a brief, wild moment, he wondered if he was having a heart attack again.

"Carole, months ago Kurt introduced us in this very classroom. That day changed my life. When Elizabeth died, I though I'd never find someone to love again. But then God grabbed me by the shoulders, shook me hard and brought me to you. And I've never been more thankful. You're a beautiful, wonderful person. You're brave and confident and kind. You've made me a better man and you've been a great mother for Kurt. You're my everything and I will love you until the day I die. I might be jumping the gun but I've never been more sure of what I am doing right now. I know that I don't want to let another minute pass without saying this." Carole gasped as Burt kneeled and opened the box, showing her the ring he had spent hours in a mall trying to find.

"Carole Hudson, will you marry me?" Somehow during Burt's speech, the classroom had become whisper quiet. Everyone in the room was staring at the couple in the the front. It seemed like the entire world was holding its breathe, waiting for Carole's answer. She stood there for a good minute, tears streaming down her face. And then...

"YES, YES! Oh my god, yes!" Carole shrieked, throwing herself at Burt. Burt held her close as she sobbed unashamedly into his shoulder. "You insane, amazing person! Of course I'll marry you, Burt Hummel!"

Burt held on tight. He felt like exploding. Carole said yes! She accepted and nothing could be better. Dimly he hear cheers, shouts and the occasional catcall explode from the room. Someone shouted "Kiss her!". And while Burt vaguely wanted to punch whoever said that, he found himself thinking 'why not'. So he kissed her.

It was wonderful. It was like kissing Carole for the first time, after they came home from a date at Breadstix and Burt walked her up to the door, both giggling and giddy, acting like they were sixteen rather than the 36 and 38 year-olds they were. This kiss, like that one, was full of love and promise. Burt saw himself five, ten, twenty years in the future sharing more kisses with Carole.

They pulled away reluctantly. All of the kids in the room were going wild and Burt swore he saw the teacher wipe away a tear. He grinned, took Carole's hand and slipped the ring on her finger. He smiled as she raised her hand higher, admiring the way it caught the light and sparkled.

At this moment Burt felt like the happiest man on earth.

Carole stood there for a good minute before something seemed to occur to her and her eyes went wide.

Burt noticed the look and looked at her curiously. Carole smiled.

"We need to tell Finn and Kurt!"

* * *

><p>And the rest is history. Despite how much fun this was, this was a really difficult oneshot. Maybe because of all of the exclamation points?<p>

A little of Burt's speech in Furt is echoed in his proposal. I liked the symmetry.

A lot guesswork went into writing this story. I have no idea what Carole's job is or how long the two were dating so I kept it purposefully vague. I also guessed their ages as well as Kurt's mother's name (I based it off Kurt's alleged middle name). If anyone knows any of these things, tell me and I'll edit my story.


End file.
